


A friend

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every new kid should feel welcome. Though, most of the time that isn't the case. Kids often over look them, as they are busy with their own friends and everything else that is going on around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friend

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is a Castielxreader, this is basically just a friendship. Seeing as they are children, there isn't likely to be anything but a friendship.

A gust of cool air hit your face as you were released for recess. This was your favorite part of the day; getting to play with your friends, racing down the slides to see who won. It was something you looked forward to every morning. When you were busy with your friends and got to be let loose from the confines of the school, you felt free. You smiled ear to ear as you approached the playground; your legs carrying you quickly to the slides and your friend who awaited you.

 

“Come on slow poke,” your friend Sam called down to you. You sighed as you climbed up the steps.

 

“Im not a slow poke,” you hissed. “Michael and Kevin got in trouble and Mrs. Harvelle held everyone back.”

 

“He was just teasing, quit being such a baby,” Dean said deadpan as you were finally able to stand in front of them. Dean was a few grades ahead of you and from what you could grasp, he didn’t really like you very much. But his little brother was one of your close friends.

 

“Im not a baby, Im six years old. I’ll be seven next month.” you fought back. But it was no use, you were a baby in his eyes. Peering over at Sam, he shrugged his shoulders not sure of what he could do but a smile grew on his face and you knew his mind was kicking gears. He gave Dean a hard push and you slid past the older Winchester; the both of you making your way to the slide to escape. As the both of you slid down, laughter filled the air around you. Though Dean wasn't too happy, he decided just to leave the two of you alone and catch up with his own friends.About halfway through your free time, the teachers brought out little cups of water and the afternoon snack. You and Sam both, enjoyed the little animal crackers the serve on Tuesdays; it was the best snack of the week. 

 

“How would you feel if they stopped giving these to us?” Sam asked, the two of you sitting on a bench. You stuffed another cracker into your mouth as you pondered his question.

 

“What do you mean? A snack or these crackers?” you quizzed. 

 

“The crackers. What if they gave us something else on Tuesdays.” he explained with a mouth full.

 

“Well, I guess I would be sort of upset,” you answered. The thought had never occurred to you that they could in fact, change up the order of things or hand out new snacks in general. “Tuesday is animal cracker day. It wouldn’t be the same if we didn’t have them.” you explained. Thinking it over for a minute, he shook his head agreeing with you and put another cracker in his mouth. The two of you sat there, finishing your snacks when something caught the corner of your eye.

 

A boy, not much older than yourself, sat alone on the swings. His hair was dark; maybe a dark brown in the sunlight, but with the grey clouds hovering above it made it look black. His eyes were an ocean blue; appearing to be dark but light and vibrant at the same time. They were interesting and it was hard for you to escape from them. He wore a dark, navy blue sweater with black pants. His shoes were black as well, they appeared to be a pair of vans; one of them was untied. The swing he occupied only seemed to sway with the wind, he looked lonely.

 

“Sam,” you whispered over to him. He turned his full attention to you, crumpling his empty snack bag in the process.

“Who is that?” He followed your eyes and was met with the boy that sat in front of you. The bell rang, declaring recess was over.

 

“I don’t remember his name. He’s new though, from Russia I think,” he explained and stood. He watched you for a moment as you stared at the new kid. Sam could of swore he saw a spark in your eye, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. You were his friend and already the mystery kid was making him somewhat jealous.

“You coming?” he asked, staring down at you. Pulling your gaze away, your eyes met Sam’s and stood up without hesitation.

 

“Yea, I guess so.” The rest of the day went by rather quickly. The blue eyes that occupied your mind in the park, completely forgotten as you took part in activities with your teacher and fellow students. Wednesday and Thursday passed by just the same. At recess, you were so caught up playing with Sam, that you hadn’t even thought about the little Russian boy. Before you knew it, it was Friday; the day you were dreading. Sam and his older Brother, Dean, had a doctor check up; Sam wouldn’t be there for recess. When your teacher released you, you walked slowly to the play ground. With no one to play with, it was going to be very boring. To pass the time, you tried doing things you normally did with Sam, but it wasn't the same. Eventually, you found yourself sitting on the swings. When they blew the whistle for snacks, you slowly got up to go one; something caught the corner of your eye. As you turned your head, your curiosity from the other day returned.

 

Today, he wore a black sweater with a pair of blue jeans. His hair was neatly combed to the side, his eyes still mesmerizing. A smile lit your face without consent. Glancing away, you made your way to get your snack and instead of grabbing one, you took two.

 

“Hi,” you approached him, your stomach turning a little. He looked up from where he sat on the ground, curiosity filling his features.

“I, um, I brought you these,” you explained to him. He was silent as you approached him. You stretched your hand out to him with the bag of pretzels. Watching your hand for a moment, he finally reached up and took them.

 

“T-thank y-you,” he stuttered, you began to smile once more. 

 

“You’re welcome,” you sighed with content and sat down beside him against the fence. He continued to stare at you, but you blew it off.

“How come you’re not playing with your friends?” you ask while eating a pretzel; he had yet to open his bag.

 

“I don’t have any,” he admitted softly. Turning to meet his gaze, his blue eyes seemed to consume you. You thought he was joking, but his seriousness proved that he wasn’t. You moved your attention back to some kids that were sliding down the slides.

 

“Ill be your friend,” you finally spoke, your attention back on him. He still had not looked away from you since you arrived. “Im (y/n). Whats your name?” you asked as you tilted your head. His throat bobbed and he looked away from your gaze.

 

“Castiel,” he whispered. Your brows knotted together.

 

“What? How do you even spell that?” you questioned him with humor rising. He saw your smirk, but answered you honestly.

 

“C. A. S. T. I. E. L.” It was a strange name, you had thought. You had definitely never heard it before.

“Castiel,” you spoke to him, questioning if you had pronounced it right. He nodded his head and you smiled.

“I like it. Its different.”

 

“T-thank y-you,” he stuttered again. 

 

“Will you play with me?” you quizzed, maybe it didn’t have to be so boring without Sam here. He nodded again and you stood. Peering down at him, you waited for him to stand and you noticed his shoe was untied again.

“Your shoe is untied.” you told. He looked down and his shoulders slumped. He wouldn’t look you in the eye.

 

“I don’t know how to tie them. My brother ties them for me,” he explained. You watched him for a moment, trying to gage his emotions.

 

“I can tie it for you, Castiel,” you explained. Without his consent, you bent down and tied it. 

“Now lets go. Do you like the slides?” He nodded his head and ran off following you. You had been the first to ask him to play. You had been the first to engage in conversation with him besides the teachers. You had been the first to call him a friend. Maybe it was that or even the way you said his name. You hadn’t asked if he had a nickname, you called him by his full name and the way you said it, made him feel warm inside. The first few days of his new experience hadn’t gone so well. He hadn’t made any friends, and he often stayed quiet. But today was different. Today, he made a friend; all because Sam Winchester had an appointment. Little did he know, everything was fixing to start looking up.


End file.
